Para qué madres me hice kage!
by Hyuchiha-clan
Summary: NARUHINA,SHIKATEMA,NEJITEN y futuras parejas! Gaara se ha vuelto muy expresivo desde que conoció a Naruto ¿quién sera ese misterioso heladero? ¿Neji habrá perdido su dignidad? Capítulo 4 ACTUALIZADO.
1. Me meresco un descanso

_Este es mi primer Fic. mientras sera un NaruHina, ShikaTema, pero puede haber más. Dejen reviews._

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, lepertenece al mi Dios Masashi Kishimoto. **(Si fuera mio creen que estaría escribiendo un fic.?)

**CAPÍTULO 1: ME MEREZCO UN DESCANSO**

Era una mañana muy tranquila y ella se dirigía como de costumbre a su oficina, donde empezaría un día más de arduo trabajo de la persona más importante de toda la aldea de Konoha: La 5ª Hokage.

_-"Me pregunto si ya habrán publicado los resultados de la lotería__ de Konoha"-_ pensaba Tsunade, cuando…

-Ohaio, Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune, su fiel amiga y compañera (inner: esclava ¬¬), entrando cuidadosamente cargando una montaña de papeles.

-Ohaio, Shizune -respondió Tsunade bostezando y con una cara de aburrimiento que podía competir fácilmente con la de Shikamaru.

-Éstas son las nuevas misiones que han llegado -le dijo Shizune con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TODAS ESAS?! –gritó Tsunade golpeando con una mano su escritorio, pero estaba tan sorprendida y enojada que lo rompió (inner: otra vez ¬¬u).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una oficina cercana…

-¿Escuchaste ese grito Izumo?-dijo un poco alarmado Kotetsu, dejando de ordenar unos papeles importantes.

-Sí –respondió el chunin con la misma expresión que su amigo –parece que Tsunade-sama se está quejando otra vez.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Kotetsu mientras retomaba su trabajo.

-Yo también –dijo Izumo tomando un sorbo de su té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo en la oficina…

–¡¡Diablos!! Volví a romper mi escritorio –maldijo la Hokage -Shizune, cuando salgas de aquí le dices a Izumo y a Kotetsu (sus otros dos esclavos) que me traigan uno nuevo.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama –asintió su amiga (inner: chacha) un poquito asustada.

-_"Jajaja creo que ya se le olvidó lo de las misiones nuevas jijiji"-_pensó sonriendo la Hokage para sí, pero la voz de Shizune la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, como le decía, estas misiones han llegado esta mañana, tiene que clasificarlas por orden de dificultad –dijo Shizune riendo al ver la cara de su jefa.

-_"Diablos"_-pensó la Hokage, pero de repente le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Shizuneeee……… -le dijo con cara de súplica y tristeza (inner: con cara de perro regañado U/U) – ¿podrías ayudarme un poco? Solo con esas ¿siiiiii? –Dijo señalando las misiones que cargaba su amiga –mientras yo clasifico las de allá –dijo señalando una pila de papeles en el piso que era mucho más pequeña.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero…

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo Shizune –interrumpió la Hokage impidiendo que Shizune se negara.

Shizune solo asintió resignada y salió sin decir nada dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-_"Sí, lo logré" –_pensó Tsunade con una sonrisa triunfante , sabiendo que ella no haría nada y cuando Shizune terminara de organizar sus misiones, le haría ordenar las pocas ella no había hecho.

Ella solo se sentó en su cómoda silla y esperó a que sus asistentes (inner: esclavos¬¬) Izumo y Kotetsu llevaran su escritorio nuevo. No sabía por qué pero ese día esos dos andaban muy serios y pensativos.

-_"Ja, deben estar pensando que no puede haber mejor líder para la aldea que una chica tan hermosa y joven como yo. Tal vez estén pensando invitarme a salir"-_pensaba Tsunade mientras veía como se llevaban los restos de su antiguo escritorio.

-_"¿Cómo es posible que esta tipa pueda ser Hokage? Chunin no es sinónimo de esclavo" –_pensaba Izumo evidentemente molesto, todos podrían darse cuenta de su cara de fastidio (inner: todos menos Tsunade).

-_"Este es el tercer escritorio que rompe esta semana ¿Cómo le hace una cincuentona para ser tan fuerte? Y…"-_lamiró Kotetsu de reojo –_"¿Qué tanto nos ve? Pareciera que va a devorarnos con lo ojos"._

_-_Listo Tsunade-sama, ¿se le ofrece algo más? –dijo Izumo en cuanto terminaron, sonriéndole de una forma tan hipócrita como Sai.

-No, es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse –les dijo sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo.

Los chunins asintieron con caras de "¿y a ésta tipa que le pasa?" y salieron de la oficina.

Ahora sí, todo estaba resuelto y se disponía a descansar después de trabajar tanto (inner: nótese el sarcasmo XD), sacando una pequeña botella de sake de atrás de su asiento, pero en eso…

-¡Vieja Tsunade! –gritó un rubio, provocando que se le tirara un poco de sake al suelo.

-¡¡NARUTO!! –gritó molesta y preocupada por su sake, pero trató de tranquilizarse en el instante. Hace ya 2 años que había regresado de su entrenamiento con Jiraya, Naruto ya contaba con 18 años, y ella estaba tan cansada de regañarlo siempre por entrar corriendo a su oficina y gritarle "vieja", que optó por no decirle nada esta vez.

-O…Ohaio Tsunade-sama –dijo una voz casi inaudible detrás de Naruto.

-Ohaio Hinata –respondió Tsunade un poco más calmada.

-Bueno basta de saludos –interrumpió un enérgico Naruto- Mejor dinos para qué nos llamaste.

-¡¡Arg…!! Espera un minuto ¿quieres Naruto? –Regañó Tsunade a Naruto mientras resaltaba su ya famosa vena en la frente y gritó- ¡¡SHIKAMARU!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cueva de Orochigay…

-Kabuto, ¿escuchaste algo? –preguntó algo intrigado Orochimaru (inner: Orochigay. Yo: como sea¬¬ deja de meterte en mis fics.)

-Sí, parece que Tsunade-sama de nuevo está molesta- respondió su homosexual sirviente –ese grito pudo escucharse claramente a pesar de que Konoha esta a 2 días de aquí.

-Por eso nunca me agradó, era demasiado gritona cuando Jiraya estaba cerca –se quejó Orochigay mientras miraba el entrenamiento de su actual discípulo, quien, aunque no pareciera estaba poniendo atención a la plática de los amantes………………………de las serpientes (inner: Sí claro, serpientes.)

-Ese grito no es cualquiera –agregó Sasuke con su típico tono de EMO en su voz –debió ser Naruto, es el único que la hace enojar tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina de Shikamaru…

-Mendokuse… ¿por qué grita tan fuerte? Su oficina está junto a la mía –se quejaba el flojo chunin mientras se paraba de su asiento y emprendía su largo viaje a la oficina de al lado (inner: nótese el sarcasmo)- ya lo he dicho, las mujeres son problemáticas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo en la oficia de la Hokage…

-"Mmm… ¿para qué llamará a Shikamaru?" –pensaba Naruto con su típica cara de gato (- inner: Sí, pensó. ¡¡Aunque ustedes no lo crean!! Yo:¬¬)

-¿Qué se le ofrece Tsunade-sama? –dijo Shikamaru con cara de fastidio al tiempo que entraba a la oficina.

-Shikamaru, hazme el favor de explicarles su misión a Naruto y a Hinata –dijo la Hokage acomodándose de nuevo en su silla.

-¡¡Nani?! ¿Tú nos vas a explicar la misión? –Dijo el rubio con acento despectivo -¿desde cuándo tú asignas las misiones?

-Esto es problemático, pero, Tsunade-sama me ha puesto a cargo de los mensajes aéreos –contestó Shikamaru notablemente molesto, por lo que agregó – y ya déjate de preguntas tontas. Toma, este es el mensaje. Léelo.

"_Tsunade-sama_

_Necesitamos que envíe a Naruto a la aldea de Suna lo más pronto posible, ya que el kazekage necesita tratar asuntos urgentes con él acerca del Bijuu que contenía Gaara. También quiere comentarle sobre alguna información reciente acerca de Akatsuki._

_De antemano gracias por su atención._

_Sobaku no Temari." _

**_/_**

_Bueno, este es el primer capi, espero que les guste._


	2. Un gran ninja

Aquí les tengo el segundo capi, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. Acepto concejos, sugerencias, críticas, saludos a mi madre, en fin, solo dejen reviews y seré feliz.

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi dios Masashi Kishimoto. **(Si fuera mío Naruto ya sería novio de Hinata y Tsunade estaría en un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos).

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

_-Esto es problemático, pero, Tsunade-sama me ha puesto a cargo de los mensajes aéreos –contestó Shikamaru notablemente molesto, por lo que agregó – y ya déjate de preguntas tontas. Toma, este es el mensaje. Léelo._

"_Tsunade-sama _

_Necesitamos que envíe a Naruto a la aldea de Suna lo más pronto posible, ya que el kazekage necesita tratar asuntos urgentes con él acerca del Bijuu que contenía Gaara. También quiere comentarle sobre alguna información reciente acerca de Akatsuki._

_De antemano gracias por su atención._

_Sobaku no Temari"._

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Naruto trataba de imaginar de qué quería hablar Gaara con él y por qué era tan urgente, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando por fin Hinata rompió el silencio. (O bueno, eso intentó por que casi no se escuchaba)

-E…Ettooo……¿y…para qué voy…bueno…p…por qué… te…tengo que ir yo? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata casi en un susurro.

-_"Que bueno que me compré un amplificador para escuchar a Hinata, ahora solo falta quitarle lo tartamuda, la pregunta es ¿cómo mierdas voy a hacer eso? ¿Matando a Naruto? Tal vez con una intoxicación por ramen ¿Cuántos platos de ramen come Naruto por día? ¿Habrá comido otra cosa que no sea ramen? ¿Le gustará el pescado? ¿Por qué Kisame es azul? ¿Habrá vida en otros planetas? ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas? ¿Será por los platívolos?–_Divagaba la Hokage mientras Shikamaru respondía.

-Como ya sabrás…-contestó Shikamaru a Hinata –Naruto es un ninja muy fuerte y capaz de defenderse solo.

-¡Sí, eso es muy cierto, dattebayo! –dijo Naruto mientras sentía cómo su ego crecía.

-_"¿Por qué Shikamaru siempre ve las nubes? ¿Les verá forma de galleta? ¿Acaso se junta mucho con Chouji? ¿Chouji se cree Bugs Bunny pero cambió la zanahoria por papas? ¿El pato Lucas sabe volar?...-_Tsunade seguía divagando sin poner ni un poco de atención a lo que decía Shikamaru.

_-_Pero también sabrás…-Shikamaru continuó su explicación –que es el ninja más despistado e hiperactivo de la aldea y sería capaz de perderse y morir de hambre en el intento de llegar a su destino.

-¡¡Qué?! ¡¡A mí jamás me pasaría eso, dattebayo!! –replicó Naruto molesto.

-Además… -dijo Shikamaru ignorando los reproches de su amigo –Tú eres muy buena en cuanto a orientación se refiere, eso sin contar que eres una de las únicas personas que son capaces de soportarlo.

-A…Arigatou Shikamaru-kun –dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Dicho esto Hinata se despidió de la Hokage y salió de la oficina con Naruto llorando atrás de ella, Shikamaru en verdad hirió sus sentimientos.

¡¡Maldito Shikamaru!! –Naruto seguía recordando cada una de las hirientes palabras del flojo estratega mientras lloraba y salía del edificio de la Hokage –a mí jamás me pasaría eso ¡¡dattebayo!! Yo soy un gran ninja y…

Na…Naruto-kun, yo tampoco creo que te pasaría eso – interrumpió Hinata para animarlo.

-¿En serio crees eso? –preguntó el rubio con un nuevo brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-Sí Naruto-kun yo…yo creo…que eres un gran ninja –Contestó la ojiplata un tanto sonrojada.

-¡Gracias Hinata-chan, tú si que eres una buena amiga! ¡Qué bueno que seas tú la que va conmigo!-dijo Naruto efusivamente, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

En ese momento Hinata sintió como sus mejillas ardían y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse.

-Será mejor que vallamos a preparar nuestras maletas –El rubio se separó de Hinata, olvidando lo que dijo Shikamaru y recuperando su habitual sonrisa –Nos vemos en la entrada de Konoha en una hora –finalizó Naruto echando a correr hacia su departamento.

-Nos vemos Na…Naruto-kun –alcanzó a decir Hinata saliendo de su trance momentáneo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina de la borracha… (Inner: Hokage ¬¬)

-_"Esto es demasiado trabajo para mí"-_Pensaba Tsunade mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Flash Back/

-Sayonara…Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru-kun –Se despedía Hinata haciendo una reverencia a la Hokage y al estratega y nuevo mensajero de Konoha.

-No soy hiperactivo, ¡¡dattebayo!! –lloraba el rubio mientras salía de la oficina haciendo un puchero.

-_"Ese Naruto hizo que se me tirara mi preciado sake"… _-Lloraba mentalmente la Hokage mientras miraba con tristeza que solo le quedaba la mitad de su botella.

-Se le ofrece algo más godaime-sama –La voz del flojo chunin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-En realidad sí – respondió la borracha tratando de disimular su tristeza –Necesito que le digas a Temari que Naruto ya va para allá y que va acompañado.

-Esta bien, yo le aviso –dijo Shikamaru con su habitual cara de flojera infinita, pero sonrojándose levemente al saber que tenía que seguir mandándole mensajes a Temari –Si no necesita nada, más me retiro.

-Es todo por ahora Shikamaru –respondió Tsunade seria, al tiempo que veía a Shikamaru cerrar la puerta tras él.

Flash Back End/

_-"Al menos creo que ese era todo el trabajo que tenía para hoy"-_La Hokage se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba en señal de que tenía sueño –_"pero he quedado muy agotada, tal vez será mejor dormir un poco, antes de ponerme a pensar en cómo le voy a hacer para quitarle lo tartamuda a Hinata"_

Tsunade se acomodó en su escritorio y sacó una botella de sake tomándola como si fuera un bebé con su mamila. (Inner: ¿de dónde se supone que sacó la botella? Yo: Procedencia dudosa ¬¬u) Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando…

TOC/ TOC/ TOC/ (se supone que tocaron la puerta Inner: ¿Esos son tus súper efectos de sonido?¬¬ ¡¡Cállate!!)

-_"¡¡AAAAAAA… no es posible!! No me van a dejar dormir hoy" –_Se la mentaba Tsunade mientras se volvía a tallar los ojos, pero esta vez para que no vieran que estaba durmiendo.

-¡¡Adelante!! –gritó ya un poco desesperada.

-Tsunade-sama he escu…¿Estaba durmiendo de nuevo? –preguntó Shizune con un tono un poco estricto.

-¡Claro que no! –Contestó la godaime con una risita nerviosa.

-¡Y estaba bebiendo ¿Cierto?! –La regañó su chacha.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡¡Bebiendo yo?! ¡Claro que no! –Tsunade se mostraba un poco nerviosa –Estaba descansando los ojos y… ese sake no es mío.

-Aja y ¿entonces de quién? –Cuestionó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que con esa pregunta la delataría.

-De………¡¡Jiraya!! –Contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa triunfante –Bueno ya déjate de interrogatorios y mejor dime a qué viniste.

-Bueno…-suspiró Shizune derrotada, odiaba que le cambiaran el tema así –Le decía que he escuchado que es probable que hayan encontrado una base abandonada de Orochimaru cerca de la aldea oculta de las Olas y necesitamos que alguien valla a investigar. Es urgente y sería una misión de rango C.

Shizune se sorprendió al ver que Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana con una expresión tan seria, que pareciera que estaba reflexionando la misión. Estaba feliz, su jefa por fin se estaba tomando el trabajo en serio, pero esa sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó…

-¡¡Hey, ustedes dos, suban aquí, YA!! –Tsunade gritaba por la ventana, pero gritó tan fuerte que Gaara se cayó del asiento de su oficina. (En Suna ¡¡A tres días de Konoha!!)

/

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el segundo capi. Espero que les guste.

ayame-gri: gracias, me motivaste a continuar con el fic. Y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo. La opinión de Gaara la pondré un poco más adelante.

Trataré de actualizar pronto, por qué estoy en exámenes. Cuídense y lean muchos fics. Jeje bye.


	3. Nueva Misión

¡¡Por fin!! Terminé el capítulo 3. Espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews. Por cierto aquí tienen una nueva pareja.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Naruto ni los demás personajes me pertenecen (si así fuera Sakura tendría la frente más pequeña y Lee se depilaría las cejas), todos ellos pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 3: "Nueva Misión"**

_Shizune se sorprendió al ver que Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana con una expresión tan seria, que pareciera que estaba reflexionando la misión. Estaba feliz, su jefa por fin se estaba tomando el trabajo en serio, pero esa sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó…_

_-¡¡Hey, ustedes dos, suban aquí, YA!! –Tsunade gritaba por la ventana, pero gritó tan fuerte que Gaara se cayó del asiento de su oficina. (En Suna ¡¡A tres días de Konoha!!) _

5 segundos después…

-¡¡Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?! –Gritaron al unísono una TenTen bastante agitada después de subir corriendo por las escaleras 13 pisos arriba y un Neji con kunai en mano y buscando posibles enemigos con su Byakugan activado.

-¡¡Sorprendente!! –Tsunade miraba impresionada al par de ninjas parados en la puerta -¡¡Solo 5 segundos!! Es un nuevo record, ni Shizune ha subido tan rápido cuando le grito.

-¿¿Nani?? –Tanto Neji como TenTen abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron.

-Cuando Hana me vuelva a pagar por la misión de perseguir y bañar a Kiba no dudaré en llamarlos –continuaba divagando la Hokage, ignorando totalmente las miradas de los sorprendidos jounins. (Sí, en mi fic. Los dos son jounins)

-No entiendo, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó la inocente chica de los chonguitos.

-Está ebria… otra vez –Dijo Neji con cara de molestia (inner: ¡con cara de Bulldog! XD) mientras miraba las mejillas chapeadas de Tsunade y desactivaba su Byakugan.

-No estoy ebria, ¡hic! –Replicó Tsunade de nuevo.

-¿Para qué nos llamó? –Preguntó sin más Neji.

-TenTen, Neji, tienen una misión – Dijo Tsunade con cara de "no he bebido sake en mi vida".

_-"Es impresionante la rapidez con la que cambia la cara_" –Pensaba TenTen _–"Cuando vuelva de la misión, le preguntaré cómo le hace para que no se le marquen las líneas de expresión"_

-¿De qué se trata? Tsunade-sama –volvió a preguntar Neji ya exasperado.

-Quiero que vayan a investigar una cueva de Orochimaru, fue encontrada cerca de la aldea oculta de las Olas y al parecer está abandonada…

-Pero Tsunade-sama, esa misión es de rango C… -interrumpió Shizune –y ellos son jounins, debería mandarlos a una de rango A o S.

-Shizune, yo sé lo que hago, después de todo soy la Hokage y consideró que ellos son los más indicados para esta misión –dijo Tsunade con una expresión bastante convincente en su rostro.

-_"A juzgar por sus movimientos y su tono de voz, creo que está mintiendo" _–Pensaba Neji mientras examinaba cada uno de los movimientos de Tsunade. No por nada era un genio_. –"Apuesto a que la ilusa de TenTen le va a creer todo"_

_-"Kyaaaa… Tsunade-sama es mi ídolo, a pesar de estar ebria y estar diciendo la mentira del siglo, parece tan convincente"_ –TenTen miraba a su ídolo con estrellitas en los ojos –"_Definitivamente quiero ser como ella"_

_-"jajajaja no se dieron cuenta de que los escogí por que iban pasando por aquí" –_Tsunade pensaba mientras sonreía para sí.

-Tsunade-sama ¿No será que los escogió por que iban pasando por aquí ¬¬? –Le preguntó la chacha molesta.

"_Diablos, creo que Shizune sabe leer la mente" –_pensó la Hokage para luego responder -¡Claro que no! ¡Los escogí por su gran capacidad!

-¿Para una misión rango C? –volvió a cuestionar la esclava.

-Como ya dijo su chacha, nosotros somos jounins, denos una misión rango A o S, no una C ¡Eso es ofensivo! –Reclamó el ojiperla molesto.

-¡¡Cómo que chacha?! –replicó Shizune

-Niégalo, te trata como si furas su esclava personal –Decía Neji con su habitual expresión de "yo lo sé todo"

-¡No es cier… ¡oye! ¡Es cierto! –A la joven parecía haberle caído el veinte después de quién sabe cuántos siglos juntas.

-"¡_Recontra diablos! Se están rebelando, ¿Se habrán vuelto punketos?"_ –Tsunade empezaba a sudar frío –"_Será mejor que huya de aquí antes de que me linchen"_

_-_¡Vamos! No traten así a Tsunade-sama –dijo TenTen con una sonrisa –Ella hace muy bien su trabajo.

-_"Debe estar loca para pensar eso de mi" –_A la Hokage le bajaba una gota detrás de su nuca. Es decir, ni ella se creía eso –Deberían escuchar a TenTen –Dijo para disimular su incredulidad.

-_"Debe tener una razón para defender a la vieja ebria" –_Pensó Neji.

-Yo acepto la misión, parece interesante –finalizó la maestra de las armas haciendo más grande la duda de Neji.

-_"Y por lo que veo es una buena razón, y si es importante… está bien, aceptaré"_ –Pensó el ojiperla para responder un simple… -Bien, acepto¬¬.

-Pero… -Shizune trató de replicar, pero se limitó a suspirar y decir… -Bien, hagan lo que quieran.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, entonces… ¡largo! –Gritó Tsunade para volver a acomodarse en su silla.

-Bien, vamos TenTen –Neji se encaminó hacia la puerta con su malhumorado rostro y su sexi trasero mientras TenTen se despedía.

-Con permiso, Tsunade-sama –TenTen siguió caminando y salió de la oficina de la Hokage.

Shizune, por otro lado, se limitó a ver feo a su jefa y salió de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra.

-_"Ahora sí, creo que es todo por hoy" –_Bostezó Tsunade – _"Creo que dormiré un poco, estoy muy agotada"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera del edificio de la Hokage…

TenTen caminaba muy feliz con solo una palabra paseando por los abismos de su mente y Neji no dejaba de verla, era increíble la cantidad de ventajas que tenía el Byakugan.

-_"Se ve bastante feliz por la misión, estoy seguro de que debe ser algo importante" _–Neji seguía pensando en qué era eso importante de la misión –TenTen…

-_"Vacaciones XD, me voy de vacaciones, unas vacaciones, con el chico más sexi de konoha, voy de vacaciones" –_TenTen cantaba mentalmente mientras sonreía y se imaginaba en una simple misión de rango C. Razón por la que no se dio cuenta de que el genio le hablaba.

TenTen… -El Hyuuga volvió a llamarla, pero esta vez con un tono más fuerte.

-"_¿Qué ropa debería llevar? Y más importante aún ¿Qué comida debo preparar?" –_TenTen continuaba divagando con la palabra "Vacaciones" quitando las telarañas de su obscura mente.

-¡TenTen! –El ojiperla se vio forzado a gritar para que la de los chonguitos lo escuchara.

-¿He? ¿Me hablaste? –Preguntó inocente TenTen.

-¿En que piensas? ¿Por qué esta misión es "interesante"? –Preguntó de jalón Neji.

TenTen volvió a sonreír con esa simpática cara infantil para dar un salto gritar a los cuatro vientos…

-¡VACACIONES!

/

Hasta aquí el tercer capi, espero que les guste. Y si no, háganoslo saber. Este capi no quedó muy gracioso, pero es como una introducción al NejiTen.

Dejen reviews, y por si les interesa, ya pasé dos de mis tres extraordinarios, lo cual significa que actualizaré pronto. Cuídense Sayonara.


	4. Recuerdo doloroso

Bien, aquí esta el nuevo capi, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero estaba en exámenes y si ya leyeron mi profile se habrán dado cuenta de que la escuela no se me da. Como sea si les gusta que bien y si no… bueno creo que si no les gustara no lo leerían, como sea gracias por sus reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto. **(Si me pertenecieran Kakashi se quitaría la máscara de vez en cuando y Kabuto se uniría a una orgía gay).

**Capítulo 4: "Recuerdo doloroso"**

_-¡TenTen! –El ojiperla se vio forzado a gritar para que la de los chonguitos lo escuchara._

_-¿He? ¿Me hablaste? –Preguntó inocente TenTen._

_-¿En que piensas? ¿Por qué esta misión es "interesante"? –Preguntó de jalón Neji._

_TenTen volvió a sonreír con esa simpática cara infantil para dar un salto gritar a los cuatro vientos…_

_-¡VACACIONES!_

-¿Vacaciones? O/O –A Neji no le cabía la sorpresa y abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran.

-¡¡Sí!! – TenTen estaba tan emocionada que no puso atención al aura asesina que salía del genio Hyuuga.

-¡¡ME HICISTE ACEPTAR ESTA MISIÓN SOLO POR QUE QUERÍAS VACACIONES?! –Gritó Neji que estaba a punto de cometer homicidio.

-¿Qué? –A TenTen le salió un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atrás de Neji y TenTen…

-Mira, esa interrogación es bastante grande ¿no crees? –comentó una persona "X" mientras señalaba a TenTen.

-Es cierto "X", debe tener una gran duda –contestó una persona "Y".

-Bueno "Y" ¿quieres un helado? –dijo "X" señalando a un heladero muy raro que vestía un espandex verde.

-¡Claro "X"! –contestó "Y".

-¡Tomen su helado, pero no dejen que se apague su llama de la juventud! –El heladero de las cejotas y cabello de tazón se fue pregonando algo acerca de la juventud hasta que desapareció de la vista de "X" y "Y". (Inner: bien originales los nombres ¬¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo con Neji y TenTen…

-¿De qué hablas Neji? – TenTen volvió a preguntar ya que su sexi compañero de equipo se quedó como ido.

5 minutos después…

TenTen había ido por un jugo y una revista, se paró frente a Neji como esperando a ver una reacción y aprovechando para observar detenidamente su perfectos rasgos físicos.

-_"¿Hasta cuándo va a reaccionar? Ni siquiera se a movido un centímetro, parece estar reflexionando algo" –_pensaba TenTen mientras veía a Neji_- "¿Qué el gran Masashi Kishimoto está dando autógrafos en el centro comercial de konoha? Tengo que ir"-_ Como Neji no reaccionaba volvió a leer su revista.

-¡¡YO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA VACACIONES!! –Gritó Neji reaccionando y espantando a TenTen -¡¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A IR!!

-¡¡Qué?! –TenTen comenzaba a entender la situación -¡¡Yo no te obligué a aceptar!!

-¡¡Claro que sí, dijiste que era interesante!! –Era realmente sorprendente ver a Neji tan enfadado, eso no se veía todos los días, pareciera no importarle estar gritando a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones en medio de la calle.

-¡¡Sí dije eso, pero sonaba interesante para mí, además yo dije "yo acepto" no acepté por los dos!! –TenTen ahora estaba molesta sosteniendo un perfectamente afilado kunai en la mano.

-¡¡No es…!!

- Lamento contradecirte Neji, pero esta hermosa chica tiene razón –Neji estaba furioso y sorprendido a la vez ¿Qué acaso todos estaban en su contra?, además, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se atreviera a interrumpirlo? Estaba perdiendo respeto.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes viejo metiche? –Interrogó el genio Hyuuga olvidándose por completo de sus modales.

-¡Vamos Neji! No se te olvide que Jiraya-sama es tu mayor y le debes respeto –regañó TenTen a Neji.

-Eso es cierto -afirmo el ero-sanin.

-¡Da igual, responda! –Gritó Neji.

-Yo escuché todo –dijo Jiraya –¡Es más, lo grabé!

De la nada Jiraya saca un televisor grande, un DVD y un generador de energía, coloca el CD y comienza a verse un video Hentai.

-¡Viejo puerco! –refunfuñó Neji.

-¡Que horror! –TenTen se tapó los ojos toda roja.

-¡haaaaaaaa! ¡Me equivoque de video! –A Jiraya le salía un hilito de sangre por la nariz mientras cambiaba el CD.

En el televisor empieza a verse toda la conversación que tuvieron con Tsunade y, efectivamente, TenTen había dicho "Yo acepto".

Neji haciéndose el ofendido solo se dio la media vuelta y dijo –TenTen… -dudó un momento –Te veo en una hora en la entrada de Konoha, empaca para tus "vacaciones".

TenTen parecía enojada por ver cómo reaccionó Neji al principio, pero se puso feliz al escuchar de nuevo la palabra "vacaciones", cuando por fin reaccionó solo le faltaba una cosa más que decir.

-Jiraya-sama, si vuelve a espiarme a mí o a Tsunade-sama no vivirá para ver sus grabaciones.

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer –Jiraya sintió un escalofrío al sentir ese frío kunai recorrer su garganta.

-Bien entonces me voy –finalizó TenTen y se fue a empacar su bloqueador y bikini.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la entrada de konoha…

-¡¡Hinata-chan!! – Cierto rubio se acercaba corriendo a la ojiperla agitando una mano en forma de saludo.

-¡¡Na…Naruto-kun!! –Hinata llevaba esperando aproximadamente 20 minutos parada junto a las enormes puertas (que aún no me explico cómo las abren y cierran)

-¡¡Siento mucho llegar tarde, lo que pasa es que primero pasé a despedirme de Iruka-sensei y del ramen de Ichiraku!! –Dijo ya estando cerca de Hinata y rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa muy cautivadora. (Inner _babeando_: ¡¡Sexi XD!!)

Como se imaginarán Naruto tuvo que esperar otra media hora en la entrada de Konoha hasta que Hinata despertara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina del Kazekage…

TOC/ TOC/ TOC/

-Adelante –dijo el kazekage con ese tono de voz que asusta hasta Kakashi.

-Hola Gaara, vine a avisarte que ya Naruto ya viene para acá y viene acompañado de la niña rara de la que no me acuerdo su nombre.

-Temari… cuando me des un mensaje, dámelo completo y bien, para eso te pago –Gaara lucía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¡¡Pero tú no me pagas!! –Temari estaba empezando a enfadarse, y eso no podía ser bueno para Kankuro.

-Ahora sabes por qué no te pago- sonrío Gaara, era raro ver a Gaara sonreír. Desde que conoció a Naruto él había empezado a expresar sus emociones y a la rubia estaba empezando a fastidiarle eso.

-¡¡Si no te gusta cómo trabajo entonces dejaré de ser tu mensajera, me niego a escribir un mensaje más!!-Temari estaba decidida y nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

-No puedes dejar de escribir los mensajes –replicó el kazekage –no te conviene.

-¡¡Claro que puedo, y lo haré!! –Temari golpeó el piso con su abanico tan fuerte que a Kankuro le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de Kankuro…

-¡Argh! Esto no es bueno, espero que Gaara no la haga enfadar o me volverá a golpear a mí –Dijo Kankuro con los ojos llorosos y recordando una escena dolorosa.

Flash Back/

_-¡¡Kankuro!! ¡Pásame un espejo! ¡¡Rápido!! –Temari estaba furiosa y una enorme vena salía de su frente._

_-¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto el wey del mameluco negro preocupado por su hermanita._

_-¿No me oíste? ¡Quiero un espejo! ¡¡YA!! –Gritó toda roja de ira._

_-Toma –dijo Kankuro con miedito y pensaba –"Está muy molesta, puedo ver ese humo rojo, su aura maligna"_

_-¿Qué sucede? –volvió a preguntar temblando de miedo mientras veía a Temari analizarse frente al espejo._

_-Tu estúpido hermano menor me dijo que estoy vieja y que me compre una crema anti-arrugas ¿Puedes creerlo? –respondió al fin._

_-ha –suspiró –¿solo por eso te enojas? ¡Vamos Gaara también es tu hermano! y no está muy lejos de la realidad –comentó el pobre diablo inocentemente._

_-¡¿Cómo?! –Preguntó la rubia para saber si sus oídos habían escuchado bien._

_- Bueno, es que con tantos corajes que haces es normal que te salgan arrugas, y no te caería mal comprarte una crema para eso –Kankuro no pudo decir nada más porque sintió un dolor punzando entre sus piernas y escuchó como se azotaba la puerta de su habitación._

Flash Back End/

-¡Tengo miedo! –fue lo último que dijo mientras se sobaba ahí, podía sentir ese dolor con solo recordarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo el la Oficina de Gaara…

-Temari… no puedes dejar de escribir los mensajes, te lo digo en serio, no te conviene –volvió a sugerir el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro que me conviene, ni siquiera me pagas por hacer ese trabajo! –grito la nombrada.

-Bien, entonces yo mandaré los mensajes al Nara en Konoha –Dijo con su cara inexpresiva el Kazekage.

Temari reflexionó por unos segundos y se sonrojó para luego tratar de calmar un poco las cosas, en verdad no le convenía.

-Está bien, ya que insistes tanto, seguiré siendo la mensajera aunque tenga que seguir mandándole mensajes al genio problemático, me sacrificaré –Eso ni ella se lo creía así que salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

-"_Esta servidumbre de hoy en día ya no es eficiente, pero es lo mejor que puedo conseguir gratis" –_Pensaba el Pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina de Temari…

-Demonios volví a caer en los juegos sucios de Gaara –Se decía Temari mientras empezaba a escribir un nuevo mensaje (sobra decir para quién era ese mensaje)

/

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capi, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews. Bye besitos.


End file.
